1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates electronic cigarettes. More specifically, the invention relates a control circuit and method for electronic cigarette boxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art electronic cigarettes box is provided an external power supply through a DC port, a control module in the electronic cigarette box controls charging to a battery in the electronic cigarette box and a battery bar inserted in the electronic cigarette box. In the prior art, the electronic cigarette box can not indicate power level of the inner battery, and cannot remind a smoker when a load is connected with no external power supply provided and lower voltage of the inner battery. Further there is not any provided protection for the circuit in the electronic cigarette box.
Therefore, the prior art cannot meet smokers needs and must be improved.